


Between Boys Who Complete One Another

by beettleandsmiles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hoshido | Birthright Route, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Their friendship was laid out for them and would happen regardless of what they did. You could call them "soulmates", but I doubt they'd like to here that at the very beginning.(Abandoned for now, sorry :( )





	1. Support C - Clashing of Ideas

Kiragi and Hisame’s friendship was laid out and would happen regardless of what the two did. If not for their father’s connection they would have found each other another way. The term “ _soulmates"_  is a way to describe it, but damn if at that moment it was a far stray from what they were to each other.

 

“It’s...deplorable.” Hisame could go on for hours about how casual his father was around Lord Takumi. Even if in his mind the bromance between them was “deplorable”, his opinion was meaningless to the lord’s son.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that either!” Bless Kiragi’s kind soul, seemingly far too innocent. He’d disagree with everything the retainer's son had to say, but _still,_ they carried on with the conversation.

 

“I disagree. It is not proper. If one eats with one’s lord, it is one’s duty to taste the meal for poison beforehand. Then, after the lord has finished eating, his retainer should eat quickly and out of sight. And bathing with one’s lord is out of the question entirely! Not even to mention having one’s back scrubbed by said lord! One should stand guard-with one’s weapon-while the lord is defenseless.”

 

Kiragi’s smile flattered at the end of Hisame’s rant. “So...is that how you’d like our relationship to be?”

 

Hisame’s expression changed as well, becoming a small smile. “Yes, I would find it preferable. Do you object?”

 

“Ugh! You’re so thick sometimes, Hisame! You don’t get it at all!” Becoming more irritated from the other boy’s idea Kiragi’s eyebrows turned downward and he puffed out his cheeks.

 

“What kind of friendship would that be?!” After finishing what he had to say, Kiragi turned and left.

 

“Friendship? Who said anything about friendship?” Clearly, both boys were left irritated and confused by the conversation.

 

Kiragi’s feelings was hurt and Hisame didn’t understand what the other wanted. Neither was happy with the way things had gone.


	2. Support B - Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two talk things out and form a friendship.

“Kiragi, do you have a moment?” It took a good night’s rest for Hisame to understand what he did wrong. What he thought Kiragi wanted, a lord-retainer relationship, was actually just for there to be a friendship between them.

 

“Hisame?” Kiragi had also rethought the conversation between and realized he had forced his ideas onto Hisame.  

 

The two of them both wanted to apologize to the other for the past conversation. They would have to deal with this conversation eventually and they both knew it.

 

“I would like to apologize for the other day. I did not wish to hurt your feeling.” Hisame’s expression was stern, of course handling the situation like a mature adult he had yet to become.

 

“Don’t mention it.” Kiragi’s face melted, eyebrow turned up and a frown on his face. “I feel like I should apologize for pushing my views on you.” Once done with that sentence, his frown disappeared and he looked more relaxed starting a new sentence.

 

“But, if you can, I would prefer it if you didn’t treat me like I was your liege. Our parents’ lord-retainer relationship doesn’t need to dictate our own.”

 

Hisame closed his eyes for a moment letting out a quiet mumble “Hm.” This causing Kiragi to frown again and struggle to form a proper sentence.

 

“O-Of course, you can act however you like. I just mean...it would be nice-er- Never mind. Forget it.” He had given up on trying to smooth things out and just awaited Hisame’s answer.

 

“No, it is all right. You are saying you wish us to be friends, correct?” Opening his eyes once again to see the saddened expression Kiragi held.

 

“Then I would like to respond in kind: Yes. I accept your friendship...buddy! Hm. That word feels strange on my tongue. It feels...tingly. Perhaps I will need some time to get used to it.”

 

“Haha! Thanks, Hisame!” Kiragi smiled and nearly tackled Hisame to the ground with his hug, tightly wrapping his arms around Hisame’s waist.

 

“Oft! I do not require thanks, but you are very welcome. I believe it would be good to bridge the gap between us. In fact, I was just now asking my father for advice on such things.” Hisame’s eye returned to their closed state and he could feel Kiragi’s head tilted up to look at him.

 

“Oh, really?” The idea played out in his head and Kiragi couldn’t help but ask if it really happened, or why.

 

“Yes. I asked him what he does when he and Lord Takumi have a disagreement. He says that the two of them play shogi together.” A gentle smile arose on Hisame’s face. His mind ran through ideas Kiragi and himself playing shogi.

 

“Shogi? You mean the board game?”

 

“Yes. It seems that Lord Takumi is quite the talented shogi player. My father says that they used to play together frequently. So I thought that perhaps we should play a game ourselves?”

 

“What? Me? Play shogi? I don’t know. I’m not so good at strategy games.” He started sweating just at the idea. Kiragi himself was not known for his intelligence, gather his almost never-ending optimism.

 

“But...I guess if our dads do it, there must be something to it. All right, sure. I’m in!” The cheeky grin on his face was irresistible with the nervous sweat disappearing.

 

“Thank you very much. I’ve actually already set up a board over here. Please, after you.” The hug between them had lasted much longer than it should have, and it the two of them hadn’t realized the awkward length until going to play shogi.

 

“Heh. Okay then. Let’s do this!” The archer let's go of the samurai and ran up to the shogi board, waiting for the other to join him.


	3. Castle Grounds - Mother's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiragi isn't sure why he keeps thinking about their game and asks his mother about it.

The game of shogi the now friends had to together play over in Kiragi’s mind each of the three days they were apart. Why the game stuck with him so much flew right past him.

 

Kiragi pondered about it in an internal debate with himself, finding the only answer of “I had a lot of fun playing with him!”

 

If anyone could help him out with his question, it was his mother. Azura, intelligent and understanding, would be able to help him. “Hey, Mom, could you help me out with a question?” Azura turned around and stared down at her son. “Hhm, what is it Kiragi?”

 

Kiragi’s lipped curled downward, eyebrow’s turning upward. “I keep thinking about when I played shogi with Hisame the other day, but I don’t know why… Do you think you can help me understand why?” A gentle smile, much like the one Hisame had, appeared on Azura’s face. “Ah, Hisame is Hinata’s son, is he not?” Becoming more relaxed, her own son simply answered “Yeah!”

 

“You befriended him and played shogi with him? Hehe  always so extroverted. Your problem is with why you keep thinking about when you played shogi with him…” Azura closed her eyes to think about it, only to figure out why she couldn’t answer him.

 

“What was your relationship with Hisame when you played shogi with him?”

 

“We had just become friends moments ago and he suggested we played shogi like our dads did…”

 

“You must cherish the moment that brought you two together.”

 

What Azura said stuck with Kiragi. “You must cherish the moment that brought you two together.” He repeated it to himself, quietly so his mother wouldn’t overhear him.

 

“What was that, Kiragi?” Azura questioned him and Kiragi thought out a reason and choked it out. “Uh, thanks, mom! You're a big help!” Azura noticed the choked out thank you, but didn’t bother pestering him with it.

 

“You are very welcome, my dear Kiragi…”


	4. Support A - Cherishable Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering what his mother told him, Kiragi approaches Hisame.

He breathed in as he made his way to Hisame. His mother’s words played back to him, giving him comfort and more optimal then what was already inside of him. “Hey, Hisame! I had so much fun playing shogi the other day! Thanks a ton for suggesting it! It was a great idea!”

 

Hisame had already flipped around to see the goofy smile that paraded Kiragi’s face. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his expression, putting on his own smile. “Yes, it was quite amusing. Just thinking about it now makes me laugh.”

 

“I almost gave up in the middle there, when you got serious. I was so frustrated, I might have really quit if I hadn’t had that epiphany!”

 

“Heh. Yes, and you were absolutely right about that too. It was quite funny. My disposition really IS more in line with Lord Takumi’s.”

 

“And you were just as right! I’m way more like Hinata! Ha-ha! It’s like we each took after the other’s father. How’s that for weird?”

 

Hisame took into consideration, scanning his thoughts for any leads on about it. “Yes, it is curious…” A pause was meet before going on. “But I am glad you decided to stay in the game. You were quite tenacious at the end.”

 

Kiragi’s face squished into an expression of frustration just like the one he had while he played shogi. “Yep! Once I started thinking of it like a hunt, I began to really get it. It’s not like any old board game. It requires the patience and skills of a true huntsman! I bet it’s good practice for anyone who has to command forces in battle, too.”

 

“I agree. I believe it may even be useful for duelists as well. After all, reading your opponent's intentions is a key skill for both.” Playing shogi and talking to Hisame about this reminded him of how even board games could help develop skills. He had come to that conclusion a lonely day many years ago.

 

A chuckle was let out from Kiragi’s mouth. “Hm? What is so amusing?” Hisame was just as thick as he had been during their first conversation.

 

“Think we’ve bridged the gap between us yet? Are we really, truly friends now?” Kiragi seemed so content with the idea of friendship and Hisame again questioned the idea like it had been when it was first introduced.

 

“Hmm. I wonder...could it be true? Perhaps it would not be as wise as I had thought…” He had expected Kiragi to become upset like he had before, but he was wrong. “Heehee! You don’t need to be so shy about it! Drop it with the loyal-vassal junk, OK? If our dads can be as good of friends as they are, we can be too!”

 

“Heh. OK. You might be right Perhaps there are exceptions to every rule.”

 

“Absolutely! All right, now we just need to try really hard so we can be the best friends ever!”

 

“Haha. I don’t think it works like that. You cannot force such friendship.” Again, Hisame paused and kept going. “But...I do believe we could grow into a friendship like that, given time. I suppose we’ll just have to see what happens, Kiragi.”

 

“All right. Let’s see where the world takes us, Hisame! I’ll make sure to cherish every moment of it…”


	5. Castle Grounds - Bull's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiragi practices shutting while Hisame watches and encourages him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Birthright's story mode in this chapter.

He pulled out the next arrow and readied it for aim, shooting it immediately. The arrow hit the bull’s eye that had been painted onto a tree previously. “That was perfect, Kiragi.” Hisame had already finished his training for the day, only spectating Kiragi at the current moment.

 

For one to two weeks, rest breaks from the harsh war, everything was peaceful. People trained and did as they pleased. It was still rather short, and once things were back in motion it you seemed thrust into battle.

 

It could be observed from how shaky Kiragi in Cheve while battling Camilla. By the end of the battle, Kiragi was practically _trembling._  He wasn’t afraid, just not prepared to be in battle so soon.

 

However, even by the end after defeating Camilla still had his classic smile. “ _A_ _re you okay, Kiragi? You are shaking pretty badly._ ” Retaining his optimism he shoots back a reply. “ _Yup! Don’t worry about me, Hisame. I’m absolutely fine!"_

 

“Thanks! You know next time I’m gonna has to watch you train. You can’t just cheer me on!” The archer retrieved another arrow from his sack, shooting at the bull’s eye again. He so close, but yet he just scratched a bit off the eye.

 

“Alright. I usually start training after lunch, so come with me after you’ve eaten if you wish to watch.” The other let out a chuckle. “I’ll be there for ya!” Repeating the action once more, Kiragi pulled out another arrow and shoot it. Just another bull’s eye hit.

 

“Think I’m done training for now. That was, like, 20 shots. Did a little better than yesterday, too!” He stared at his work, count the bull’s eyes. “1...2...3...4...5...6! Plus, there are a lot of close ones!”  The gaze turned to Hisame who, on cue, gave praise.

 

“Yes, you did a very good job today. Let’s see what tomorrow brings us.”


	6. Castle Grounds - Sorrowful Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiragi is still shaken by Flora's suicide even after hours of it happening.

The aftershock of Flora’s suicide still bothered Kiragi. He would never wish such an end to anyone. The smile that usually clouded his face was missing. He thought about Felicia, Jakob, and Corrin’s expressions.

 

“Kiragi? Is that you?” _Hisame._ Between traveling, breaks, and battles these two were almost always together. Nearly inseparable, at this point.

 

“You know, just thinking…” The forced chuckle he let out made the samurai wince. “At this hour? What could compel you to stay out here with how dark it is?” He had sat down at his spot a little before sunset. Had time passed by him that fast?

 

“I was just thinking about…Flora…” While he hadn’t been beaming before, his face was sorrowful with the confession. “Oh! D-Do you want to talk about what happened or…”

 

Sobbing interrupted his hushed sentence, Kiragi’s sobbing. “D-Don’t ever leave me like that, H-Hisame!” The younger pulled the boy down to the ground where he rested, pulling him into a tight hug in the process.

 

“What do you mean? Why would I ever leave you?” Unlike the last hug where Kiragi put in all the effort, Hisame played his role. He hugged back as Kiragi cried into his chest.

 

“Kiragi, I will never leave your side. I will always be around for you, I promise.” He was met with more crying. The crying continued for a good while, being the only other noise besides the tree’s rustling and the sounds of animals.

 

The tears began to slow down, the crying becoming quieter and quieter. Soon enough it stopped altogether, becoming gentle snores. “He fell asleep…” The older boy laid Kiragi down on his back, lifting him up bridal style. He traveled back to the tents to Kiragi’s.

 

Once inside of Kiragi’s tent he placed the sleeping boy onto the bed and shook him lightly. “Huh? Hisame? Is it morning already?” The words came out sleepily, with Kiragi’s eyes being half-lidded. “No, it’s still night. You need to change out of your uniform.”

 

“Okay…” A yawn escaped him and Kiragi groggily got up from the bed. “Rest well.” He served his purpose for the night, and he finally had to leave.

 

“G’night, H-Hisame.”


	7. Castle Grounds - Moment of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is forgotten as time passes.

The night soon faded into obscurity, amongst all the memories of doing the same daily tasks again and again. Hisame decided to let Kiragi think for himself. Kiragi never brought it up again, shining optimism reviving itself.

 

Even with as much optimism as Kiragi had, every once in a blue moon something would upset him. Comfort usually came in the form of his family or friends. “ _Shhh… It's okay Kiragi… Don't cry…"_ His father’s gentle cooing always made him feel better.

 

His emotions were shatterable and easy to manipulate. Ryoma commented that “Undoubtedly you being emotionally weak was a trait passed down from your father.” Kiragi agreed with his uncle's statement. He thanked the gods for them not passing down other traits of his fathers, like his pessimistic attitude.

 

Hisame knew better than to let his emotions take control. If Rinkah had thought had taught him anything, it's how to remain calm in any situation. In rare cases, his emotions overpowered him, usually in embarrassment or situational distress.

 

The Flame Tribe’s introverted ways had rubbed off onto him, despite the only member he knew being his mother. Hisame would rather be left alone or with a few people. Kiragi, Shigure, Asugi, and Mitama were the only friends he felt he needed.

 

“I do not need many friends. I only need a few to be happy.” Kiragi was infinitely interested in Hisame's ramblings, if he could he would happily listen to Hisame forever. “I like having loads of friends. There's never a dull moment for me!"

 

“I prefer to slow down from the action when I can…” The chuckle that arrived made him since like it always did. “You're cute, Hisame.”

 

Hisame flushed as soon as Kiragi casually let out the compliment. “I… W-What?!" He was far too flustered than he should have been. “I mean it, you are really cute Hisame.”

 

The flustered boy had no idea what to do in the unfamiliar situation. The only thing that crossed his mind in escaping the “terror” was to run. It was immature and he wouldn't be spared from having to apologize, but he ran.

 

“Wait! Hisame!” It was too late for the call to mean anything. He laughed about it to himself. “He was so flustered just by that…” Kiragi’s smile widened.

 

“Hisame is really cute... Hehehe.”

 

...

 

An embarrassed apology came only a day later. Hisame kept great composure outwardly, but he might have well been dying on the inside. He cursed the flustered sound of his voice when he said it.


	8. S Support

“Kiragi?"

 

“Hisame, you came!”

 

“Of course. Now, is there any reason you called me?”

 

“Nope! Just wanted to hang out with you.”

 

“Oh, alright then.”

 

“Uh, there is something I wanna talk about though.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You remember when I said we were gonna be best friends?”

 

“Yes, I do believe I remember that. What about it?”

 

“W-Well, I thought about it more and…”

 

“Have you perhaps finally considered the lord-retainer relationship?”

 

“What? No! Hisame, I h-have feeling for you! I love everything about you! You're personality, abilities… You're appearance. Everything! You being my retainer is the last thing I want!”

 

“...”

 

“You aren't saying... Anything… I grossed you out, didn't I? I’m so, so--”

 

“It’s fine, Kiragi. The confession was definitely unexpected… However, I’m really glad you told me.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I, too, have the same feeling as you do. I’m so glad you told me. I would have never been able to confess to you.”

 

“Heh…”

 

“*sigh*”

 

“Hisame…”

 

“Kiragi…”

 

“I love you... I love you so much! “

 

‘Hehe. I love you, too, Kiragi.”

 

“Promise me that we'll get married one day, alright?”

 

“Marriage?! Isn't it a little too soon to discuss marriage?”

 

“Haha! I guess you're the right. We've got lots of time before then, so let's spend that time together!”

 

“As you wish."

 

“So… Can we start that now? I gotta idea for what we can do.”

 

“Hmmm. Yes, continue. “

 

“How about we play shogi again?”

 

“Ah, shogi. Are you sure?”

 

“Yep! Come on! I already have a board set up and everything!"

 

“O-Okay! Don't grab me so hard!”

 

“I’ll let you go when we get there. Hurry up!"

 

“Kiragi, slow down!”

 

“Never! Not with you around at least!”


	9. Castle Grounds - Taking Care of Eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame and Kiragi enjoy dinner and a bath together. Well... Kiragi didn't enjoy the bath that much.

“Kiragi, I have dinner for us.” His hands gripped the large tray. It was weird to be nervous about going to his own room. However, this meal was deeply important to him, even preparing pickles and tea long before the meal. “Oh! What did you get you for us?”

 

Kiragi peered at the tray. “Did you make those just for me?” Hisame nervously giggled for an answer, much to Kiragi’s happiness. “You're the best Hisame!”

 

Hisame placed the tray down and sat down, Kiragi nearly knocking down his chair in excitement. Out of the bunch, he pulled out the biggest rice ball Kagero had delicately prepared. The rice ball was inhaled with little time to taste it.

 

“Slow down, you’ll choke.” Hisame was seriously concerned with his lover's lack of concern. “I know, I know. Come on, start eating already.”

 

Kiragi forced a rice ball into Hisame’s hand and waited for him to eat it. The meal continued seamlessly. For how slow Hisame was eating himself, he observed that Kiragi was rushing.

 

“Ah… That was a good meal. The pickles you made were the cherry on top though. I'm surprised I haven't had one of ‘em before!” He'd effortlessly continue to parade Hisame with pleasantries. To him, there was something more important.

 

“Shall we go clean up?” The hand on his wrist was all he needed to know. Kiragi wasn't excited to see Hisame wearing barely anything. He just had a cute idea for the night.

 

The bathhouse was surprisingly empty. Maybe they had dodged the so-called bathhouse rush hour, or they had finished early. Whatever the case was neither cared about it.

 

Rubbing a soapy rag around your body could hardly be considered a thorough wash. Luckily, with Hisame around Kiragi would not be let free so fast.

 

“Gah! Too rough!”

 

“You cannot run away from a good washing, especially from me!”

 

“Haha! I’ll get you back later.”

 

The shampoo was washed out and conditioner replaced it. Hisame took great care in cleansing the rats nest on top of Kiragi's hair. 

 

His fingers caressed the disgusting baby blue mess. Under him, the archer struggled to get free. The samurai had a vice grip on him, so he couldn't easily leave.

 

The time finally came to wash out the conditioner. Hisame let go of Kiragi, who ran immediately. The neglected white hair of his needed a wash, so it was fine with him.

 

Returning to his room he noticed a particular lump in his bed. “Kiragi, w-what are you doing in my bed?” A yawn was returned to him.

 

As the footsteps grew closer to him, Kiragi decided to question Hisame. “You don't mind, right?” He turned in the bed. It was admittedly not as comfortable as his own.

 

“Kiragi, are you really sure about this? We’ve only been in a relationship for a little over a week.” He stood at the edge of his bed. As much as he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep he couldn't. Hisame was unsure about the situation.

 

“Eh, I don't mind. Don't you wanna cuddle up with the _boy_ you love?”

 

“I-I’m not so sure--”

 

“C’mon! You're overreacting,  _Hisa_. We won't go that far until--”

 

“Alright! Don't bring _that_ up just yet.”

 

Hisame arranged himself under the covers. Arms wrapped around his torso. Kiragi’s face slid towards Hisame's. “I love you, Hisa.”

 

A single kiss was laid onto Hisame's lips. “Really, I do. I love you so much.” Honeymoon syndrome after a week. Kiragi was the one for him, no doubt.

 

“Heh, I love you, too.”

 

“I love you more!”


	10. Castle Grounds - Good Morning, Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone catches them together in bed and makes a mistake.

Kiragi rolled over out of the light the window supplied. Groaning, his eyelashes fluttered open. Remembering the previous night’s events he woke up the boy beside him.

 

“Hisaaaaame…” It was too early for him to be loud. “Wake up!” Kiragi began groggily shaking him, and with his attempts, Hisame awoke.

 

Hisame panicked initially until he came to his senses. “You should go before the others expect something bet--” His tent's flap was thrust open and the voice was definitely…

 

“Father?!” Hinata burst in, startling the poor teens in the room. After noticing the appearance of Kiragi in sleepwear, Hinata suspected _something_ and he couldn't be blamed.

 

“What? Did you two…? I'm fine with it, but… With Kiragi? How long has this been going on?" Hisame hid his flushed face behind his hands. Of all days, today had to be the day Hinata charges in?

 

“Whoa now, you’ve got a _huge_ misunderstanding here! Hisame and I are well, dating, but it's been a week! We just slept in the same bed tonight, but that's all!” Kiragi was feeling rather flushed himself but spoke up regardless.

 

“Eh, okay, okay. That’s good to know and all but, Hisame we have to talk later.” Hinata turned around and closed the door. “Uh, you alright, Hisame?”

 

“Yes… I'm fine. Just…” Hisame wasn't alright, at all. He had never felt so upset aboyt his father bursting in before.

 

“I-It’ll be fine! Don't worry about it know. Your dad just barged in. That can't keep us from loving each other!” 

 

“I know.. I hadn't expected him to do that today.”

 

“You mean him coming into your room like that?”

 

“Yes, my father sometimes does that. I couldn't have known he'd do that today.”

 

“I gotta talk with my family, too. I guess we should, ya know, hurry… I mean, you--”

 

“Don't remind me already. We can talk about it later, but you should be going. You don't have a change of clothes in here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, Hisa! I love you!”

 

“I love you too.” Kiragi left him alone in his room. It was difficult not to cry in his situation. Even with all the willpower he encapsulated. He cried due to the sheer embarrassment he felt.

 

Once the final tear was shed Hisame finally felt good enough to leave. The samurai outfit he'd grown far too used to rest in his wardrobe, waiting for him. Quickly slipping it on and out of his nightwear he escaped the oh so oppressive, quiet, room.

 

Hurrying away from his room and to the mess hall, he spotted the brothers talking. Kiragi was blushing like there was no tomorrow. Shigure gestured his little brother to continue the conversation, smiling half-lidded. Hisame walked in slowly as if to avoid the potential contact.

 

“Hisame! Over here!” His plan failed of course. After choking down a sigh he made it over to the siblings. “It's so nice to hear you two are together, Hisame.” Shigure chuckled at the blush Hisame gained at the compliment.

 

“T-Thank you, Shigure.” The cursed stutter always seemed to come at the worst of times. He sat down at the table with the two, uncharacteristically deciding not to fetch his breakfast first. “Hisa, relax! It's fine. Shigure is fine with it and I am sure that my mom and dad will be fine with it. It's not like the Takumi line will end. Shigure and Mita--”

 

Kiragi was shushed by the older, with Shigure chuckling. “Please, we would prefer our relationship to be private for now.” The younger nodded, continuing on. “It’s not like you're line will end either! I mean, if they have another kid… Hehe…”

 

“Anyway, Kiragi and I want to remind you that if you ever need help with anything we are here for you.” Shigure gave him a reassuring look while Kiragi gave the adorable smile he almost always had. “Especially me, since I’m your boyfriend. I love you and I'll say it till the day I die!”

 

Hisame was a blushing mess and choked out a reply. “I-I love you, Kiragi…” His lover bounced out off his chair, lunging himself towards the other. Kiragi stapled his arms around Hisame and kissed him.

 

“You talk to your dad yet?” The question came about after the liplock ended. Hisame closed his eyes and sighed. He shook his head, reopening his eyes to stare at the honey colored one in front of him.

 

Both lovers sighed awkwardly. Shigure faked a cough as some sort of excuse to leave. “Don't worry about it. I'm certain that it’ll turn out great.” Kiragi’s whispers made Hisame shiver.

 

“I want to agree with you.”


	11. Castle Grounds - Blackmail Involving Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with his father, Hisame ends up in coming to an... "agreement" with a certain ninja.

The conversation between the father and son was awkward but didn't last very long. Hinata gave him a stern talking to about getting hurt after a relationship ending.  _ “Not to sound rude or anything, Hisame, but a relationship like that between you two…  I just don’t think it’ll last too long. Sorry.” _

 

Hisame coughed when thinking over it. His didn't want to believe his father's words. Just out of spite he'd make it work out. It was extremely childish, but Hisame had done things out of spite before and they’d always end up fine in the end.

 

“Wait…” It just crossed his mind how horribly cruel it all sounded. He couldn’t seriously be considering forcing it to last just out of spite, right? Hisame definitely felt  _ something  _ for Kiragi.

 

Kiragi loved him. Did he feel the same way? Yes, he… Of course, he loves Kiragi back. Damn his father for making him doubt his feelings. Hisame loved Kiragi just as much as Kiragi loved him and no one, not even Hinata, could make him consider otherwise.

 

He wasn't going to make this relationship work out of spite, he would make it work because Kiragi was the person he wanted to be with. As a matter of fact, Hisame should give his father a stern talking to of his own.

 

Okay, maybe not, but the idea was very tantalizing to Hisame. “Our relationship… It'll last, even if father doesn't think so.” Hisame promised himself. “I’m certain.”

 

A blush covers Hisame’s face as he realizes how embarrassing it is to declare something like that to yourself. He hopes no one heard that, since he’d surely teased for it.

 

His hopes were almost immediately crushed when someone sneaked up behind him and ruffled his hair. “G-Gah! Which bloody wastrel decided to… Asugi! W-What are you doing here?!”

 

“I’m spying on you, duh. Well, I  _ was  _ spying on you, Gramps.” Hisame couldn't contain the groan that slipped from he slips. He considered Asugi a friend, but that didn't make the candy-loving ninja any less annoying.

 

“So… Kiragi, huh? Interesting choice. Thought you wanted to be his retainer though.” Yanking the lollipop out of Asugi’s mouth, Hisame tries his hardest to stand taller and make himself look intimidating. It doesn't work out very well.

 

“Now, you listen here you… you candy man! If you tell _anyone_ about what I said, especially Kiragi, I'll… I might just throw your entire stash into the bottomless canyon.”

 

Those words were more than enough to keep Asugi’s lips sealed. “Alright, alright… Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch, Gramps. I won't tell anyone, okay? Now give me back my damn lollipop!”

 

Hisame politely placed the lollipop in Asugi’s hand with a relieved smile on his face. “Good. Glad we came to an agreement, Asugi. Now, if you'll excuse me…”

 

The samurai darted away as fast as he could, a blush covering his face. He felt way more embarrassed then he probably should've.

 

Asugi stood there and watched him for a moment in complete silence. Then, he spoke.

 

“Huh. Yup, that really did just happen. Gramps… Maybe it's time for me to come up with a new nickname for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm going to do for the final chapter yet, but hopefully it won't take me too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this in February of 2017. I finished 10 chapters and started the 11th chapter, but never wrote anymore until recently. This is one of my Fate's OTPs, but it's sadly an extremely rare pair. Guess it's up to me to try and fix it then.


End file.
